


that's the kind of love

by ADaughterOfColdharbour



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: (Some) Dirty Talk, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, F/M, Felatio, I never know what to put here, Missionary Position, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, feat. cracking joints and cracking jokes, hey how're you doing today, hoooo boy where to start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADaughterOfColdharbour/pseuds/ADaughterOfColdharbour
Summary: I've been dreaming of .Viktor/Female V smut. that's it. that's the fic.
Relationships: Female V/Viktor Vector
Comments: 26
Kudos: 236





	that's the kind of love

**Author's Note:**

> 💦  
> Full disclosure: The POV switches between Viktor and V a bit, sorry if it's disorienting or. y'know. bad.  
> lemme know what you think! and find me on tumblr @ viktorsvector 
> 
> (Recommended Listening: Take It - Unknown Brain)

Once the words are out in the open, there isn't much left to do but act. An air of desperation permeates Vik's clinic, electrically charged with the gentle hum of machinery, broken only by the odd clatter and the sound of their combined breathing. V sits perched atop Vik's desk, shorts and jacket thrown to the floor. She's half a mess already, hair down and sticking to her neck with sweat, head tilted back as she tries to catch her breath. Vik's faring a lot better, his blue button-down somewhere near the door, leaving him bare chested as he kneels below her, unlacing her boots with barely a shiver to his thickly muscled arms. V watches him through heavily lidded eyes, fingers cording through his dark hair. He can feel her stare, evidently, and tilts his head up to smirk at her from behind his specs.V bits her lip and grins, knotting her fingers in his hair. She pulls gently, craving his mouth. Vik gets the hint, yanking her boot off and tossing it behind him. Somewhere, there a crash, but neither of them pay it any mind. He stands, bringing his hands up to cradle V's waist, thumbs digging into her curves as he captures her mouth. V moans, her hands moving down to his chest, nails scraping against his skin. Vik stiffens at that, groaning deep enough to rumble, mouth opening as he tastes her. She can feel her cunt clench, panties sticking to her already.

"Gotta say," Vik says, pulling away just enough to start kissing down to her neck, nipping at her jaw, "didn't expect this when I closed up shop today."

V tilts her head to allow him easier access, hands roving over his broad chest, and laughs breathlessly at his words. "What can I say - you were taking too long, not pickin' up any hints i was laying at your door. Had to take matters into my own hands. Literally." At this she grabs his cock through his pants - hard already, and more than a handful.

Vik stutters and groans, grinding into her hand. He kisses her pulse-point before pulling himself away. He catches her eye, bringing a hand up to tilt her chin, rubbing his thumb gently over her kiss-swollen lips.

"Throw me a bone, here. Stroke this old man's ego for a sec: how long you been wantin' this?" Vik asks, smirking and cocksure. But V knows him well enough to see hes genuinely curious; still unsure if she really wants this, wants him; despite the fact she's still palming his cock.

Normally V would roll her eyes, but she really doesn't want to kill the mood with her inability to shut up for five minutes. Instead she gives him the most earnest look she can, grabbing his hand and bringing it to the apex of her thighs. She knows he can feel how wet she is - and when he looks, he can see the fabric is dark from her arousal.

"Remember Misty's birthday? How you gave me a piggyback to my apartment?" Vik nods at her words, still staring rapt at her cloth-covered cunt, fingers moving gently up and down and - V nearly short-circuits, but manages to swallow thickly and continue. "And I washed your shirt for ya since I spilled a bottle down your back. Truth is, I couldn't stop thinking about how strong you are, couldn't stop imagining what your hands can do -" V stutters to a stop, gasping gently as Vik finally stops the torturous soft touches and presses _just so_ , right over her clit.

"Keep talking," he whispers, voice thick with desire. His eyes flick up to her face, taking in the thin sheen of sweat on her forehead, heavy eyes and bitten lips. He softens his touch against her, tip of a finger moving in slow circles over her clit, causing her abdomen to clench.

"Truth is -" V says again, swallowing thickly and closing her eyes, "- I poured that bottle on purpose, 'cause I was so far fuckin' gone in my drunken haze that I was paranoid you could ...." She trails off as he circles her faster, throwing her head back hard enough to bang against the wall.

"C'mon, sweetheart, you've never been one to shy away from speakin' your mind," Vik says, moving to kiss under her jaw. He moves his hand to palm her cunt, fingers slipping under her to curve over her ass, thumb rubbing over her clit. V's response is lost in her sigh, hands moving to grab at his shoulders to steady herself.

"I was paranoid you could smell how turned on I was," she finally bites out between grit teeth, knowing her face is bright red from how mortifying it is to say aloud. But, well, fuck it: he literally has a handful of cunt right now. Priorities, right?

Vik only chuckles, deep in his throat, pulling away to kiss her deeply. V moans against his mouth, opening beneath his smile to taste him. His mouth is warm and inviting, tongue moving slowly and expertly and God but that makes her imagination go places.

"How about I show you what these hands can do, hmm?" He asks after a few minutes of quiet, punctuating his words with a squeeze and oh, she definitely didn't forget his hand was down there.

Breathless, V can only nod eagerly, moving her hands to pull her panties off. Vik gives her space, watching rapt as she's finally exposed to him. Maneuvering a bit, she eventually presses her heels near to her ass, knees bent and spread, fingers instinctively going to her crotch. She runs her free hand back through her hair nervously, feeling much more exposed than she expected.

Vik is shaking his head, which makes her go pink from her head to her chest, but before she can move or say a word he's on his knees, fingers spreading her open and his breath hot against her core.

"So fuckin' beautiful," he says, pressing a kiss to her clit. V doesn't have the time to feel elated at his words, because not a moment later he licks a stripe down from clit to opening, and she nearly screams his name. Her legs tense instantly as his tongue probes at her entrance, her hands burying themselves in his hair. He moans as he tastes her, tongue dipping inside just enough to make her flinch from the pleasure. In and out, just enough to make her thighs quiver and her stomach twist into a bow.

Soon, his finger replaces his tongue, his mouth moving to her neglected clit. He enters her slowly, the thick digit stretching her aching cunt and making her moan. She feels dizzy already, his tongue doing wonderful things as it circles and swirls over her, adding another finger to her soaked cunt.

Vik crooks his fingers inside her in a come-here motion, finding _that spot_ almost instantly. His lips are around her clit, sucking and licking both, and V tenses, taut as a bow, fingers fisting in his short hair. Her thighs quiver, and she moans his name.

"Viktor, please," she breathes, urging him faster, more, God right there please please please -

V stops shaking, instead is still as a pond, breath held sharp in her throat. Her mouth is open in a silent scream, right to the edge of the precipice, Vik keeps going, fingers moving faster inside her, his tongue flicking rapidly over her.

"Come for me, sweetheart," he groans against her, nose pressed to her mound and fuck she can _feel_ his smile -

He adds a third finger, the same moment he closes his lips over her and _sucks_ -

The other shoe drops.

V's breath escapes in a shout, her legs shaking hard enough to jerk the desk. Her stomach clenches, toes curling, chest heaving - V's certain stars appear behind her closed eyes, panting his name over and over like a prayer as her orgasm rips through her. Her thighs clench together over Vik's head of their own volition. She's a shaking mess and he's not stopping, her oversensitive core soaked; the noises her body is making would be enough to be embarrassing on any other day but this is Vik. Vik who knows her body inside and out, who knows how to play her like a fuckin' guitar apparently -

He slows, finally, pulling his fingers from her before giving her a final kiss. It still makes her flinch, despite how gentle it was, her entire cunt feeling too sensitive. Her hands fall from his head, dropping weightless at her sides. She's still struggling to catch her breath when Vik stands, leaning over her to catch her mouth with his. His chin is soaked with his spit and her slick, and when he opens his mouth she can taste it, and fuck that shouldn't be as hot as it is.

V's still half a world away when he moves his arm under her knees, pulling her from the desk and into his embrace. He carries her like she weighs nothing, pressed against his chest like a child. V blinks, realizes what's happening, and looks up at him with a smile.

"Girl could get used to this treatment," she says, voice rough around the edges. She must've actually screamed, then. Explains why Vik looks so damn pleased with himself.

"Only the best for you," he replies, leaning down to place her down on the bed in the corner of the clinic. She only hums at that, taking a moment to finish catching her breath. She watches him silently, eyes roving over his tattooed torso, the colorful ink wrapped around the muscles of a boxer. V bites her lip, gaze moving down to the tent in his trousers. She shivers, cunt clenching around an aching nothing, hand falling to her still-covered breast. God, the man gave her the best head of her life and neither of them are even naked yet.

Strange turn of events, that.

V rectifies the situation immediately, pulling the crop over her head and tossing it down near her feet. The air pebbles her nipples, and she sighs, softly, as she moves her fingers over her chest. Vik's watching her with rapt attention, eyes following the trail her fingers leave over her nipples and across the swell of her breasts, idly palming his cock.

V grins at the sight, moving to throw her legs over the edge of the bed as she sits herself up. Vik shoots her a Look, brow cocked. She only shakes her head at him, reaching out with a sly smile. She grabs at his belt, tugging him closer. He lets himself be led, standing between her spread legs as she fiddles with his belt and jeans.

"We're not done yet," is all V says at his questioning look, looking up at him from beneath her lashes.

Vik let's out a shaky breath, hand moving to tangle in her curls. She presses a kiss to his abdomen, before finally getting her shaky fingers to work and pulling his belt loose. Pops the button and tugs the zipper, Vik's fingers tighten their hold on her hair as she pulls his pants and boxers down to his ankles. He steps out of them and kicks them away, his breath stuttering as V wraps her mouth around his cock before he can even catch his balance. Vik groans, deep in his throat, tilting his head back as she takes him deep. Fuck, she doesn't pull her punches.

V smiles around his length, bobbing her head as she uses her tongue to flick at the underside of his head. Vik thrusts his hips with a gasp, and V moans - a holy sound if ever he heard one, her hand moving down to play with her clit as she sucks him off. He brushes the hair from her face, pulling it back loosely to give him an unfiltered view. She's staring up at him, cheeks hollowed and eyes bright; that, alone, is one of the most erotic sights he'd ever had the pleasure of viewing. He's certain he'll hold on to that mental image for the rest of his days.

Still holding his gaze, V relaxes her throat enough to take him to the hilt, nose pressed flush against him. Vik's legs begin to shake, teeth grit hard enough to crack his jaw. Christ help him, but then she fucking _swallows_ \- her mouth and throat tight as a vice around him, hot and wet and fucking - perfect -

He doesn't even register that he's spoken aloud until V moans around his cock, the vibrations making his vision go white. She pulls back, bringing her free hand up to wrap around his soaked cock, sliding over him at a leisurely pace. Her breathing is ragged as she jerks him slowly, mouth still wrapped around the head of his dick with her tongue lapping at the underside and fuck does he want to thrust back into the heat of her mouth -

As if reading his thoughts, she pulls back completely, a trail of saliva stretching from her bottom lip to his cock making him groan, tightening his fingers to fist in her hair.

"Dirty talk. Wasn't expecting that from you, doc," V says, voice a near whisper. Vik blinks, swallowing thickly. She's wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, other one still fisted around his cock. He doesn't even know what he said to her but, fuck, she seemed to like it.

"Really wanna hear me talk about how much I wanna fuck that throat of yours, sweetheart?" Vik asks, testing the waters as he tilts her head up. V bites her lip, eyes falling shut. Her hand moves faster over him, fist tightening. His knees threaten to buckle and Vik thinks, well, fuck it.

He steps away from the bed, V looking at him curiously as he crouches down in front of her. She tilts her head, mouth opening to ask what he's doing when -

Oh.

Vik picks her up again, that fighter's strength shining through in the way he's effortless about it. One arm slung under her ass, the other under her shoulder blades with his hand tangled in the hair at her nape. V wraps her legs around his waist instinctively, his still-slick cock trapped against her cunt. Vik groans, knees almost buckling at the feeling, and kisses her deeply. V melts into the kiss, almost dizzy as she grinds her cunt down against him, nails sinking into the flesh of his shoulders.

Somehow, Vik is able to walk them both back over to his desk while exploring her mouth. He sets V down on the cool metal, biting down on her bottom lip before breaking their kiss.

"Bed's too low for what I got planned," Vik says by way of explanation.

V pouts, just a little, as he steps away. He only takes a moment of indulgence, gaze roving over her slowly, wanting to commit every detail to memory. The way her curls stick to her neck, the flush lighting her up red from cheeks to the tops of her breasts. Vik reaches out to grab a handful of her, his rough palm rubbing over her hardened nipple before pinching it between forefinger and thumb. V gasps at that, head tilting back. Vik only smiles, and does it again, plucking every sound he can from her.

Her legs are shaking again by the time he's satisfied, her fingers teasing at her clit, not quite touching. Vik leans down to kiss her again, hands going to her waist. His ego is considerably stroked when she whimpers.

"Viktor," V whispers against his mouth, making his cock twitch, "please."

Vik groans, hands tightening against her. He moves back a step, one hand moving down her waist and silky-soft leg, hooking his fingers under her knee. He brings it up, moving her ankle to rest at his shoulder. V gazes up at him, anticipation palpable, teeth sunk into her bottom lip. Vik grabs his cock with his free hand, pressing it gently between her folds. Her back arches, eager to close the space between them, and Vik grins, turning his head to press a kiss on her calf. Finally, _finally_ , his tilts his hips forward, cock brushing against her entrance, causing both of them to groan.

"Want this, sweetheart?" Vik asks. V nods, eagerly, reaching out to press a palm against his bicep, lithe fingers roving over his muscles.

"I want you, Vik - inside me, fuck, _please_ ," V says, thrusting her hips forward as much as she can.

When has he ever denied her before?

Vik slides into her slowly, gaze focused solely on her face as he goes. She's biting her lip, watching his cock slip inside her inch by aching fucking inch. Her cunt clenches around him, hard, before he's even halfway, V's eyes falling shut and tilting her head back. Vik groans, tries to pace himself. Realizes he cant when its V's cunt wrapped around his cock, impossibly warm and wet and inviting; V's hand on his arm, her nails digging into him. He moans her name, her real name, the one on her medical file that he's never used before, and hilts himself inside her.

V gasps, eyes ripping open in surprise as her back arches. She catches his eye and sees longing and pleasure reflected back at him. Her hand moves from his bicep to his face, more tender than he has any right to deserve.

They're both still for a moment, adjusting. But Vik knows his limits, and being balls-deep inside the most beautiful woman he's ever known breaches it. He rolls his hips back, pulling out to the tip, before thrusting right back in.

V's free hand moves to her clit immediately, thighs tensing as he fucks her. She's gasping out his name, spurring him on to go faster, harder. Vik bends her knee, pushing his weight down on her lifted leg to get his cock as deep as he can, sweat beginning to run down his back. The hand on his cheek moves down to his shoulder, and V is grasping onto him with those nails that drive him mad, holding on for dear fucking life. He'll have her claw marks on his skin for days to come, wearing them like a badge of pride.

V's fingers are moving faster over her clit, stomach knotted from being so close already. Her cunt keeps clenching over his cock, feeling so delightfully full that she never wants this feeling to go away. His thrusting is becoming erratic, metal desk banging against the wall loud enough that half the block must hear it. The thought makes V smile, and she thrusts her hips in time with his to make it rock harder.

Vik has his nose pressed to her calf, hips snapping against her as he chases his release. He cant believe just how fucking tight is; he's been doing math in his head since he first slid inside her, to keep this going as long as possible. But this is V, and he's honestly surprised he's even lasted this long.

"Almost - fuck, baby, almost there -" Vik breathes out, voice thick with desire as he tilts his head back, groaning as she clenches around him. "Where should I -"

"Inside," V interrupts him, just as breathless, fingers a blur as she rubs her clit. "Come inside me Vik, please - wanna feel you come -"

It's too much. Vik drops her leg, wraps it around his waist instead. His hands go to her hips, pulling her against him in time with his thrusts. The angle change is enough for his cock to brush that spot inside her and V nearly screams, nails sinking deeper as her stomach tightens, her orgasm rolling through her unexpectedly. His name slips from her mouth repeatedly, her legs around his waist tight enough to bruise. Vik chases his finish, pulling her _tighttighttight_ against him -

He comes with a low roar, still thrusting as he rides his high. V's entire body is quivering but she shoves herself up to wrap her arms around his shoulders as his hips stutter against her. Groin to groin, chest to chest; their labored breath mingles as Vik slows his thrusts to an eventual stop, V peppering kisses over his neck and chest. His knees feel like they're about to give out at any moment, so he pulls his softening cock from her, groaning at the loss. He plans to plop his ass down into his chair, but V refuses to let go of him. He leans down onto her, laughing breathlessly. She says his name quietly, kissing her way up to his face.

Vik captures her mouth, their kiss lazy and tender. His heart's still pounding, feels positively thunderous when he breaks the kiss and catches V's eye. She only grins, using her legs to pull him close again. Vik shakes his head with a throaty chuckle, moving just far enough away to grab his chair and roll it over. When he sits he's fairly sure his knees pop, and he grimaces.

Vik looks up at V on his desk, her head resting back against the wall and legs still spread. When he looks he can see his come leaking out of her cunt and fuck but does the sight make his cock twitch.

V notices. Uses her fingers to spread her cunt open further, making his mouth go suddenly dry.

"Ready for round two, old man?" She asks, her smile downright sinful. Vik snorts a laugh before he rushes her, her laughter echoing in the clinic as he throws her over his shoulder.


End file.
